Integrated circuit technology presents a promising and powerful tool for many applications, including biomedical and chemical applications. Some integrated circuit processes, such as CMOS or SiGe, can implement millions of transistors on-chip, which provide unparallel signal processing power. Furthermore, some integrated circuit techniques are capable of generating high power levels, e.g., watt-level and beyond, which could serve as controllable electrical/magnetic stimulus. In addition, integrated circuits can augment traditional BioMEMS to achieve overall low system form-factor for implantable and ultraportable applications.